Redtail's Debt/Main article
200px |cover artist=Unknown |jacket designer=Unknown |publish date=9 April 2019Revealed on bookshout |author=Clarissa HuttonRevealed on Kate's Blog |isbn=ISBN 9780062798848 |edition=E-book |summary=A ten-chapter novella that tells the story of Redtail’s relationship with Tigerclaw. |preceded= Spottedleaf's Heart |followed= Into the Wild }} Redtail's Debt is the thirteenth novella attributed by HarperCollins.Revealed on Edelweiss Blurb :A ThunderClan warrior who dared to stand in the way of the ambitious cat who would become Tigerstar. Detailed plot description :Redpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice does apprentice duties in camp. He is placing fresh moss in the warrior's den with his sister, Willowpaw, who tells him that they are at least not on tick duty like their denmates, Frostpaw and Brindlepaw. Redpaw complains that they will have their warrior ceremonies soon, unlike him and Willowpaw. He recalls Whitestorm and Tigerclaw already recieving their warrior names, and that their sister, Spottedpaw, is not a warrior apprentice anymore. They glance at her laying herbs to dry in the sun, and Willowpaw jokes that Redpaw's not the only hardworking apprentice. Redpaw responds, saying he only wanted to join his mentor, Sparrowpelt in hunting, but if they weren't going to Sunningrocks, he would've tagged along. He remembers his mentor telling him about the years-old squabbles between ThunderClan and RiverClan over the Sunningrocks. Sparrowpelt mentions that they chased RiverClan off before Redpaw's apprenticeship, but Sunstar is nervous that they could still be out there, waiting for an ambush. :Redpaw wistfully thinks about hunting, then remembering Sparrowpelt's praise on his hunting skills. He announces that he wants to become the best hunter in ThunderClan, to which Willowpaw remarks that Tigerclaw'' is the best. Poppydawn, Willowpaw's mentor comes into the den and tells Willowpaw to keep placing moss. Poppydawn asks Redpaw to go get fresh feathers, but he replies, saying that there are no good feathers in the fresh-kill pile. Poppydawn says there will be now, since the hunting patrol arrived with some starlings. Redpaw gets excited and rushes out of the den with Willowpaw. :Outside, it's chilly. Frostpaw and Brindlepaw are grooming the elders in a patch of warm sunlight, but stop when they see the two younger apprentices. Frostpaw comments on the hunt, and Larksong snaps at her to continue to get rid of her ticks. The patrol is back with fresh-kill, but Redpaw notices all three of the warriors—Sparrowpelt, Speckletail , and Tigerclaw—look angry. Redpaw is amazed at Tigerclaw's catch, but Willowpaw calls Tigerclaw an arrogant furball. Redpaw recalls the big tabby's treatment to his denmates when he was an apprentice. Tigerclaw showed off his fighting and hunting skills, and bullied the other apprentices. This stopped, however, when he became a warrior. Redpaw thinks he could become a leader . :Redpaw tries to approach Sparrowpelt about the hunt, but he dismisses his apprentice hastily. The three hunting cats go to Sunstar's den, and Willowpaw goes back to work. Sunstar calls for his deputy, Tawnyspots , and Redpaw realizes something bad must've happened. Bluefur and Thistleclaw turn their attention to the den, and Redpaw recalls that the whole Clan was waiting for Sunstar to pick between the two after Tawnyspots retires. Redpaw sneaks over to Sunstar's den to listen. Sparrowpelt and Speckletail say that three RiverClan warriors—Owlfur, Softwing, and Ottersplash—were hunting at Sunningrocks. Tawnyspots suggests talking to Hailstar, but Tigerclaw insists they fight. : Mistakes * Redtail mistakenly kills Oakheart with a bite to the throat in the book , while in ''The Prophecies Begin, he kills Oakheart by thrusting him into a rockfall. Publication history *''Redtail's Debt'' (EN), HarperCollins (paperback), 9 April 2019 *''Redtail's Debt'' (EN), HarperCollins (eBook), 9 April 2019 See also *Allegiances *Chapter-by-chapter notes *Book cover gallery *Path of a Warrior Notes and references de:Redtail's Debt/Allgemein Category:Book article pages